Guild Information
Guilds give like-minded players a place to gather, organize and achieve their goals. Whether those goals are purely social, PvP, or PVE oriented; Guilds are an integral part of succeeding in the world of Sevencore. Creating a Guild In order to create a guild, a character must be level 20, Once your character hits level 20 you can speak with a Guild Manager in Delos City. Once you've met the level requirements, you will be asked to enter the desired name for your guild in order to create it. Guild names must meet the following criteria: *Contain no numbers (1, 2, 3, ... ) *Contain no symbols (!, $, ... ) *Must be longer than 3 Characters (XYZ) *No longer than 35 Characters ('Ultimate Supreme Ninja Turtles Who Travel Through Time' is not acceptable) *Must not violate any of the existing swear filter rules (Filter rules should be changing/updated to not include terms like 'duca') *Contains less than 5 spaces and cannot contain two spaces in a row Adding, Quiting, Kicking and Maintaining Guilds --- How to add members/players --- To add members to your guild the default key to open your social tab is 'o'. Pressing this should bring up a similar image to what you see on the right. To add a member after opening this tab you click on 'Invite' which is highlighted in red. At this point a 2nd window will pop up asking for the player's name, type in the player's name and hit confirm*. *The player must be online and the name may be character sensitive. The person inviting must also have the necessary permission which will be discussed in a later section. --- How to quit a guild --- Anyone can leave/quit a guild with the exception of the guild leader which has the option to 'disband' the guild. Leaving a guild is similar in that you open the social tab again. Once there click on Quit Guild highlighted in the picture to the right. Again 2nd window will pop up confirming that you wish to quit**. ** Pleas note quitting a guild will automatically remove any benefits you have acquired through that guild, which is discussed later, and you will also be unable to join another guild for approximately 1 hour. --- How to Kick a member --- If you have the required Guild permissions, like a Guild Master(GM), you have the ability to 'Kick' a member ranked below you out of the guild. This is done by selecting the member from the guild list and selecting 'remove....' Please note that removing members in this fassion removes any skill benefits they will receive but will not punish them, ie they can automatically join a new guild or rejoin yours immediately. --- How to Manage Guild Permissions --- Guild Leveling and Benefits of Guilds In order to level a guild the guild master must spend guild points towards upgrades, these include passive upgrades like skills, increasing guild level which increase the number of players a guild can maintain. What are guild points and how can one obtain points. As time progresses, characters passively gain something called 'Turns' the most turns you can have at any one point in time is 12. It takes 1 hour of real life time to obtain 1 turn. When you turn in points whether 1 turn or any number of turns, you obtain a random 'goodie' box that contains a random item. The higher amount of turns used up however, may increase the rarity of the item obtained from the mystery box. For each turn used, 1 guild point is also awarded if you use your turns while in a guild. Currently the maximum amount of members that a guild can have is based on the guild level. The following table details more information about guild leveling. You might ask yourself why should I join a guild, well there are some benefits that characters passively get in more mature guilds. Guilds points can also be used to enhance stats like accuracy, hp, mana, just to name a few. Below is a chart with more details about guild benefits. Future Guild Information (Occupation) Additional information to come.